Undead Against Unprevented
by Noskansho
Summary: Reksho Asekanaya and Kutenha Nihote try to survive the horde of zombies that come their way, while trying to put up the the four famous zombie slayers. Powerful OC and maybe some OOC. First fic so go easy when reviewing. T for safety. No boy x boy!
1. Chapter 1

Experiments and Undead Experiments- Reksho Asekanaya

Kino der Toten, 1965

With a flash, four men appeared on a metal pad. Around them was a ruined theatre. Tattered Nazi flags hung from the ceiling and balcony, and there was a small desk with papers stacked on it. The nearby windows were boarded, the wood bloodstained and jagged. A chandelier hung above, swaying lightly in the breeze coming from outside. A mirror was among the debris at the bottom of the left staircase, and the right staircase was clear.

"Alright, who didn't pay electric bill?" a voice rang out, coming from a wide man. He wore a kerchief round his face, with a large sack. He had winter clothes on, and a headscarf with a star, hammer and sickle. A sigh came out from a smaller man, with an Imperial uniform.

"Stupid Russian. The honourable pay electricity bills! Unlike you." The man said. The only response was a quick, yet slurred "Fuck you, Takeo!" At that, a gruff voice rang out through the room.

"SHUT UP!" All heads turned to face the source of the voice. "The freaksacks could still be coming towards us from anywhere!" The source was another man, tall, strong, with a crew cut. He seemed to be one who had no rest until all the un-dead were put back to rest. A high-pitched laugh rang out. But this time, it was not a man's laugh, the only one who could get that high was the German, Doctor Edward Richtofen. His voice came in next, before the laughter's source interrupted him again.

"Dempshey! You go turn on zhe pover*! You and Nikolai can go do it!" A groan came out from the Russian.

"So much fucking running. Always me, as well. I vote for Takeo to get the power, so I can have some more wodka!" This earned Nikolai Belinski a smack upside the head from Takeo. Before a full-scale fight could break out, the laughter rang out, yet again.

"Sorry to spoil your fun! But it's time to play VITH ME!" As the voice rang out, at first sweet and that of a young girl, but then to a demonic scream, the groans of the un-dead became noticeable. Four windows. Four entrance points for the un-dead. A time for killing.

Meanwhile, amidst all this, a figure was seen walking through the cinema. Red hair, with wings of matching colour. Ice blue eyes that were not as cold as they looked. Unless the owner was angry.

"Reksho. Are there any signs left?" Reksho turned around, and saw a woman. She had blue hair and wings of similar colour. Her eyes were as red as blood.

"Not yet, Kutenha. Though I fear that what I just heard menas we have company. Nature unknown, but keep that close." He pointed to the object Kutenha was carrying; a freshly fired Python.

"Then keep yourself save, all I've seen you have is that knife." Her finger motioned to the Bowie Knife at Reksho's waist.

"Don't worry just yet! This seems to kill them instantly. For now, anyway. We never know what to expect-" Gunshots rang out from a further location. Hand on a nearby red switch, Reksho was prepared to turn on the power at _any_ moment. After half a minute, he eased himself back down. His hand stayed at his Bowie Knife, surprised they kept their weapons when they were teleported from Der Riese. He sighed in relief, but saw that Kutenha was still scared. He smiled a bit, and walked up to her. Saying nothing, he hugged her, and held her close. "Don't worry, Kutenha. I'm here with you." He looked into her eyes, smiling. Kutenha then also smiled, and the two laughed.

"Soo... shall we?" Kutenha asked. Reksho sighed.

"Oh, okay." He kissed her, on the lips. Reksho went wide-eyed as they shared a rare kiss. It wasn't that they weren't close enough to kiss often; the zombies were why they couldn't kiss too often. Breaking the kiss, he threw down the switch, and the curtain lifted as the power turned on. They immediately noticed a red machine, but before they could investigate it, they heard four people yell at once.

" WHAT JUST HAPPENED?"

"This is most dishonourable, sneaking around like that!"

"I must be drunk, did power come on as soon as that?"

"Oh, there must be ozhers! More people to haff* fun vith! JOY!"

"Katchda**?" Resksho asked, shocked. He didn't know there were others present. He immediately ran towards an opened door, finding four men with pistols.

Getting very nearly over-run.

"RUN!" Dempsey yelled. They took off, running through the open door, nearly crashing into Reksho, who side-stepped to avoid a bad collision. Reksho quickly got a bottle from the red machine, and drunk it.

"Juggernog! Just what I needed! THEY'RE DYING ALL AROUND ME TONIGHT!" He yelled, the last part in time with the end of the tune. He drew his Bowie Knife, and ran at the zombies, hacking, slashing, ripping apart the zombies. As he got surrounded, he spun three-hundred-and-sixty degrees with the knife held out, eradicating the zombies around him at once. He cut himself a path back to Kutenha, who started shooting with her Python. Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen were making efforts to kill the zombies, but their knives were compared to flicks against the Bowie Knife. As each zombie fell, a spray of blood flew out from the body, which went limp on the floor. Unluckier zombies had their intestines ripped out before dying slowly. Reksho, Kutenha and Richtofen let out a cry at the same time:

" SUCH AMOUNTS OF BLOOD!"

**AN: Woohoo! First story, and first chapter! I tried to make this one 1,000 words, but it got a bit hard. I'm not one for detailed description anyway, so please do forgive me. Read and review- but constructive criticism only! For now, anonymous reviewers are WELCOME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: What Nobody Expected**

**(Warning, this chapter contains a feature you wouldn't find in the game, ever.)**

The cinema lay quiet suddenly, the zombies ceased moaning, fell dead to the floor. Everyone stared at the sudden ceasefire when the all heard the same voice they had been hearing since they arrived:

"Ehehehe! Zhey're too good for my... _normal _minions. Looks like zhey'll have to face a challenge zhey'll remember for quite some time! HAHAHAHAHA! GET ZHEM! LEAVE NOT VON REMAINING PATCH OF ZHEIR SKINS!"

Reksho was taken aback. "What? This can't mean bad. Not at all. Guys, top off your weapons, things are about to get tough-" His words we cut off by the nearest wall to him blowing outward, narrowly missing the man as he ducked for cover. For a second, silence, and all seemed quiet. However, they all heard what was a mix between a cry of pain, a cry of sorrow and a cry of vengeance. All at once, the sounds were heard and ceased, leaving the six to imagine what is was at will.

"W-what's going to happen?" Kutenha was worried beyond her usual worries, she was not only scared for Reksho's life but hers as well! However, she bravely took her place next to Reksho. Withouth warning, a large, shadowy hand burst through the hole in the lobby, grabbing Reksho. As much as he struggled, he was in an iron grip, unable to escape at all. The arm retracted swiftly, dragging Reksho into the pitch black darkness. He was captured.

"Ehehehehehehe! Looks like you haven't found it yet- but it's found you! Best run avay before it eats you! AHAHAHAHA!" The final laugh echoed around the whole lobby, down the new corridor which Reksho was dragged down, even outside the cinema, though everyone on the vicinity who heard it was only brought there by a summoning cry, a call to arms.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Tank asked, stunned. Nikolai was grumbling about hi vodka, which caused Kutenha to get angry. Walking up to him, she slapped to alcohol out of his hands, causing him to yell in protest.

"Reksho has just been captured and you're worrying about your alcoholism! I'm surprised how the hell you've survived this long!" Slapping him in the face, knee to the private area, kicking him while he was down, Kutenha administered a beatdown. After finally lifting him up and throwing up to a wall, Takeo came up to her and bowed.

"That was very honourabre* of you, someone had to sort out the Cossack." His tone grateful, Kutenha smiled, but then quickly had her attention diverted. The beast came closer, into view. A body of rotting flesh and bones, the faces of multiple zombies all merged into one, all voices screaming at once. Reksho was struggling to get out still, which caused Kutenha to fire off six shots of her Python, yelling at the beast to let go of him. All that did was cause the beast to throw Reksho towards them, as if he were a pebble. Reksho collided with Nikolai, who let out a grunt of pain as he was bowled over, colliding with a now active Quick Revive machine. Reksho immediately ran to the un-noticed M14 chalk outline, and ripping the weapon from the outline.

"I hope this does something to it. But we will need more firepower." Kutenha bought an Olympia, and the other 4 split up the weapons: two buying an Olympia, the other two getting the M14. Kutenha, Tank and Takeo rushed at the beast, deftly dodging the beasts swiping and slashing claws while firing shotgun shells at the beast. Reksho, Nikolai and Richtofen hung back, firing of the M14. Reksho's shots rang out at the highest speed, slamming into the beasts chest, stomach and occasionally the head. Kutenha let out a dismayed cry:

"All I have left is my fucking Python... at least I have that!"

"Fuck, no ammo!" Tank yelled out as he discarded the empty Olympia and pulling out his M1911, shooting useless pistol bullets.

"I have no ammo... I have no honour!" Takeo also had to resort to his M1911, the pistol increasing, even if only slightly, the damage on the beast, which had started to show weakness.

" All I have left is my knife... BUT ZHAT MEANS BLOOD!"

"Well, no ammo. Time to drink!" Richtofen and Nikolai also had to use the M1911.

"Getting low on ammo here... I can't give up though!" Reksho had just one magazine left in the M14. Aiming carefully, he suddenly fired at one cry:

"Get off me! I SAID GET OFF ME!" At Kutenha's cry, 2 shots impacted the creature's head, the other 6 forcing the beast to drop Kutenha, and retreat. The beast left behind a glowing green ammo box, which Kutenha fell into, to be caught by Takeo.

"MAX AMMO!" The child's voice yelled from nowhere, a demonic cry. Kutenha thanked Takeo for catching her, before Reksho made a plan.

"Guys, we have to find the box. We can get better weapons there."

"How do you know about this?" Tank asked.

"Me and Kutenha survived a zombie outbreak in England. I'm not sure about the rest of the survivors, but I do know we were knocked out, and ended up here." Reksho replied. "Come on, let's go find the box. QUICKLY!" Reksho ended this in a yell as he noticed the first undead flooding in. They had to find the box quickly, or this cinema would become their grave. No one wanted that. No one at all.

Well, maybe the demonic girl who sent the zombies and that beast after them, but she didn't count as she was just a demonic spirit.

"Well, this is shit." Tank muttered, as he got the detested Python.

"Honour, in spades!" Takeo exclaimed upon receiving his M72 LAW rocket launcher.

"Why does this look so awesome, yet is actually crap?" Reksho complained, being rewarded the dual CZ75s.

"I guess the body bags are in demand." Kutenha noted. She was lucky to get the RPK.

"I got ninety-nine problems, but a gun ain't one!" Nikolai received the Ray Gun, leaving Richtofen to have his go last. The result was unexpected.

"Curse you, Samantha!" The infernal Teddy Bear floated where a Famas had just been, the little girl's laughter rang out, first childish and innocent, to a demonic cackle.

"BYE BYE!" The box vanished, leaving Richtofen with his M14. Tank found this amusing, but earned a sharp glare from the Nazi.

"Schweinhund."

**Well, that was Chapter 2. Told you there would be a feature that wasn't in the game. For those dumb enough not to know, it was that beast that ambushed them.**

***= My thoughts on how a Japanese person would speak English.**

**Thanks for reading, but don't forget to review. Please! Or Chapter 3 will be held captive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Escape? There's No Zombies in Sight!**

**A/N: ****This was almost an abandoned story. That is, until around about midnight. I had to check my email, and – Oh dear, a review! FINALLY! SoxxyMoxxyFanfics, thank you so very much for reviewing! You've given me the energy to carry on the story! Many, **_**MANY**_** thanks to you! Everyone else who reads this: Follow the example Soxxy's set: Review! Doesn't matter if you don't have an account- last time I checked, guest reviews are **_**juuuust**_** fine. :)**

**So, without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, let's start off this chapter!**

**WARNING: This chapter contains scenes of brutal treatment to the undead hordes. If you are affected by this, please stop reading. Also, think about why you're searching through **_**Zombies**_** fanfics. I'm sure you'll think good and hard.**

"Damn zhis infernal box! Giving me zhe teddy bear razher zhan Dempshey!" Richtofen had been ranting about the teddy bear for a full minute, and everyone ignored it- almost. Richtofen was interrupted mid-rant by a large fist gripping his jacket and lifting him up. Reksho stared at the Nazi with a look that could end the world.

"Listen up, Nazi," Reksho began, slowly. "One more _childish outburst _like this and I'll rip you a new mouth!" The threat didn't seem much. That is, until Reksho signalled to Richtofen's neck. He was prepared to tear out the Nazi's throat. "Am I making myself _clear_?" He asked, waiting for confirmation from the afraid Nazi. All Reksho got in reply was a shaky nod. Richtofen let out a grunt of pain as he was dropped to the floor.

"Now now, zhat isn't very nice of you! I'll haff to teach you- _ein Stunde!_ AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The dreaded demon girl's voice echoed, calling out the hordes of the damned to attack. Everyone was ready to respond- except Richtofen, who had spent the free minute whining about losing the box. They were currently in a room with two bending staircases, tattered flags on the walls. A disabled machine gun was mounted on one of the tables, near a green drinks dispenser. Richtofen spotted an outline on the wall, and bought the gun.

"German made gun? Much more fun! Ahaha! I'm a poet, yet until know I didn't know it." Richtofen mused, readying the gun for action. The boards on the windows were being ripped off as the zombies began to attack: Reksho had suspected they had a pattern, a routine. He kept those thoughts to himself as he and Kutenha shared the two windows downstairs. There was a secluded window near the left stairs, and the door they opened to get here. Tank and Takeo covered the stairs, Nikolai hung back in case anyone was about to get downed or ran out of ammo, and Richtofen took the window near the stairs. The zombies Reksho had to deal with were nearly merciless, so after clearing out most of the zombies, he holstered his pistols and tried something new.

"Renshe* claims your soul with greed!" Reksho cried out as he began his attack. He grabbed the zombie, pulled it through the window, and unleashed a barrage of swift attacks upon the zombie. He quickly unholstered a pistol, fired five shots and replaced it before continuing. By this point, the zombie was covered in bruises. In a great show of strength, Reksho gave the zombie a swift uppercut that caused its head to jerk back and nearly separate from the neck. Only the flesh on the back of its neck prevented complete decapitation, causing two blood fountains: one from the head, one from the neck. Reksho then pulled out his Bowie Knife and continued to brutalise it. He cut throught the zombies chest, arms and torso, then kicked the chest, sending individual limbs flying. The head came off, bouncing off the wall into a zombie attacking Kutenha's window. This also allowed Nikolai to earn a few kills from Reksho's window.

"Er, Reksho?" Kutenha asked.

"Yes?" Was the reply.

"Overkill?" Kutenha inquired, but the response was but a nod. Kutenha resumed mowing down the zombies with her RPK.

Tank and Takeo were in a tight situation. Tank had to keep reloading frequently, and Takeo had to fire a rocket each time. Takeo quickly ran out of ammo along with Tank, so the used their other weapon- the Olympia. The double barrelled shotgun's frequent reloading caused them to seek out another weapon- a chalk outline of some form of shotgun. Upon purchase, it revealed itself as the pump-action Stakeout. They swiftly resumed to killing undead, but Reksho and Kutenha had to take out the ones on the stairs. Nikolai took them instead, earning thanks from the couple. The zombies would not relent this time, and Reksho had more bloody executions scheduled.

"I'll send you to Ishker**!" Reksho cried, as he fired his pistols, firing one while reloading the other.

"Come on! I'll tear you all apart!" Kutenha's battle cry sounded out, as she fired mercilessly at the undead. They were all pushed back to a wooden door, when a miracle happened- three at once. Three glowing green shapes were touched at the same time.

"MAX AMMO!" The demon girl yelled. "DOUBLE POINTS! Ka-BOOM!" The zombies all fell, set on fire by some unseen force. Everyone let out a sigh of relief, followed by Reksho opening a door to a room with cupboards, mirrors and mannequins. Large, wooden doors were then opened by Tank, revealing a large backstage expanse.

"Hey, me and Kutenha were just here! Why did the door close again?" Reksho asked, clearly surprised. They also found a diagram of the cinema, with multiple lights. Only one was lit up, in a diagram of a room marked "Theatre". The box was behind them, they only had to turn around to see it.

"Finally! I get first go!" Richtofen said excitedly, as he took first go. The weapons cycled, for about ten seconds, while the tune played. It sounded like a music box or something, but Richtofen liked what he received: the Commando. Reksho took the Galil he received, Takeo got an AUG while Tank was confused.

"What the hell is this?" He held up a large grey gun, with warning markings on it. It had various cables and a large, round barrel. "I guess I'll find out when the time comes."

**A/N: Well, that's Chapter 3. I expect more reviews though! I need proof that people care!**

**Translations:**

***: Reksho studies a religion known as Kurak-de. Don't try to look it up, it's my own religion I made for Reksho. Renshe is the god of the underworld.**

****: Ishker is the god of death in this religion.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: If You Thought Zombies Were Weird Enough, Hear This...**

**A/N: Well, let's look at the reviews-**

**Reksho: Hey, don't look at the reviews, let me reply to 'em!**

**Me: Uh... ok. I might as well... what's the harm?**

**Reksho: Oh, don't worry... the reviews are in good hands.**

**Me: Ok... *Walks off***

**Reksho: Let's start. First off, Houndmaster. I'll try and show more love to Kutenha during this. But about Shangri-La. Word from the author is an unfortunate "No". Why? First off- he doesn't have Shangri-La. Second, his Black Ops disc got scratched to high hell in his Xbox so... yeah. He'll try and repair it, but no Shangri-La.**

**Secondly, SoxxyMoxxyFanfics. Patience is a good virtue to have, and you seem happy to have help the author. He hopes you continue to review.**

**Lastly, the anonymous review. The author may request as we leave Kino der Toten and enter Ascension.**

**Now, I'm off to leave him a... "Present". It's 14 days overdue, anyway.**

**Me: Right, thanks for handling those. Now, I wanted to say two things: First off, thanks for those who subscribed to me. Secondly, I'm going to try and make my own maps, so please give me suggestions. Without further ado, let's- huh?**

**Reksho: Happy Birthday. Sorry it's 14 days late.**

***I fall through a hole in the ground and freeze in ice***

**Kutenha: Enjoy the chapter!**

"Ok, I have no idea what the heck that thing is." Reksho pointed at the weapon in Tank's possession. "But I sure as hell know there are zombies 10 steps behind you. So turn around, use your brain and fire at them. NOW." Tank immediately spun round 180 degrees and fired the weapon. A huge blast of air hit the zombies head-on and sent the whole horde slamming into the walls, causing a massive crunch as bones snapped and fractured.

"That... was... BADASS!" Tank commented at the sheer power of the weapon. He quickly switched to his Stakeout while Reksho tore the approaching undead with his Galil.

"You come any closer and I'll have to go hand to hand." Reksho muttered as a zombie tried to swipe at him, before getting a face full of lead. "Oh, you want lead poisoning as you bleed? Sure thing, _kyrai-damo_*."

"You... vill... not... FEED!" Richtofen was struggling to hold back the zombies, or 'minions' as he referred to them as. Kutenha found this amusing- the patients obviously hated their doctor.

"Gonna need some help here!" Kutenha cried out as a group of zombies flanked her, and started trying to attack them. The RPK's bullets ran out, and Kutenha was nearly knocked down during her struggle to reload as she backed up into a door. The zombie in front of her quickly burst into flames as Reksho rushed over to her, standing in front as he unloaded leaden fury into the zombies.

"Don't you DARE touch her!" Reksho shouted in his rage, kicking any zombies that got too close right in the head. His rampage of protection ended as soon as the last zombie attacking her fell, at which point he ran over to Kutenha, who was huddled in a corner. His only action was to embrace her and hold her tight as if she was about to die.

"When you two are finished making out we need some extra firepower over here!" Tank shouted in their general direction, in reply to which Reksho reminded him of the weapon he had. Any zombies remaining were either shot down or suffered skeletal damage followed by death due to Tank's weapon. After the last zombie fell, they all approached Reksho, who had help Kutenha to her feet.

"Just vat vere zhose flames, Reksho?" Richtofen asked. Reksho slightly winced as he realised he'd have to reveal everything. Unfurling the wings he'd folded up before the whole encounter started, he spoke.

"I'm something known as a 'Kinrek', an elemental human-bird cross. The flames were from my affinity with fire, allowing me to bend it to my will." Kutenha then spoke up.

"I am the same, but with the ability to control ice." The words came out of her mouth as if by mistake, but she regained her composure quickly.

"Does that make you a sort of 'super soldier'?" Tank inquired, but was silenced by Takeo, commenting that such a question may cause offence. Reksho's answer was swift.

"The army had tried to recruit me multiple times, but I declined. I sided with the Royal Marines temporarily whilst trying to contain the outbreak in England. We'd been pushed back to London when we got teleported here. But enough about me. The question I have is this: Where do we escape to? The zombies are getting stronger. I know that much. If you have no plans, there is somewhere we might be able to escape to."

"Vell, zhank you for ze offer, Reksho. Ve'll consider it more vhen mein minions are too strong for our veapons." Richtofen replied. The discussion was cut off at the arrival of a larger wave of zombies, but there seemed to be a presence of guitars as the zombies approached. Their weapons began to sing death, but the music suddenly switched to a girl singing.

_No-one can see me and I've lost all feeling and_

_I know I won't die alone._

_**I'll stop you from breathing and**_

_**All your deceiving and**_

_**This house is NOT MY HOME!**_

_**NO!**_

_More forgiveness._

_**NO!**_

_And the reason is_

_I know I won't die alone..._

_**I HAVE RETURNED!**_

The zombies had seemed to have been enhanced by the presence of this music, whilst Reksho had a different opinion.

"Hey, a theme tune for my slaughter!" He laughed, whilst reloading his Galil. He threw the empty magazine away- not to the floor, but at a zombie running faster than the others. The girl continued the song, after as the last zombie fell.

_Everyone dies, and everyone lies,_

_They're waiting for the second coming again._

_Everyone tries to hold on to their life,_

_When no-one's alive,_

_**BRING ME 115!**_

_You stand for nothing and_

_Overlooked something and_

_I'll bring you down_

_All on my own..._

_**I'm the end I can taste it**_

_**I'll justify hatred.**_

_**I am the chosen one,**_

_**Left hand of all that's SACRED!**_

_**NO!**_

_More forgiveness._

_**NO!**_

_I'll bring you death and pestilence_

_I'll bring you down on my own._

_**I HAVE RETURNED!**_

_And everything dies,_

_Look to the skies,_

_To see the end of all creation again._

_See with your eyes,_

_My army of lies._

_When no-one's alive..._

_**BRING ME 115!**_

"What demon would sing this song?" Takeo enquired.

"You know what? I think our little host is performing for us." Reksho replied. They fell silent again to listen some more.

_I've lost all form and unity._

_Where has my life gone?_

_I'll bring you doom that you can see_

_And bring you down to see you bleed._

_And everyone dies_

_And everyone lies_

_They're waiting for the second coming again._

_And everyone tries, to hold on to their life,_

_When no one's alive..._

_**BRING ME 115!**_

_And everything dies,_

_Look to the skies,_

_To see the end of all creation again._

_See with your eyes, my army of lies._

_When no one's alive..._

_**BRING ME 115!**_

_And nobody cries,_

_When everyone dies,_

_And no one's alive..._

_**BRING ME 115!**_

The music stopped there.

**A/N: Ouch, my fingers. Pretty much what I felt after typing all this up. Anyway.. TRANSLATIONS!**

**Kyrai-damo: Motherfucker.**

**Well, that's all from me for now. Sorry it's late, but YAY SUMMER HOLIDAYS! Expect more from me over the six weeks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonus Chapter 1: Reksho and Kutenha**

**A/N: From reading that line above you're probably like "Wait, no story chapter?" If you are, this is a bonus chapter. Every 5 chapters you get to see an OC or OC couple's past. Normally something about them is revealed beforehand, but I'm not gonna bore you. This is in England before the zombies came. Let's start, reviews will be answered at the end. ^_^**

**Unknown area in Essex**

ACCESSING DATA FILES: 1751218815 AND 12201951481. PLEASE WAIT.

DATA FILES ACCESSED. LOADING FILE "EXPERIMENT NOTES"

The scientist wiped the sweat from his forehead as he accessed the files. After a minute, the file came up on the screen. He read the files slowly as he sipped from his coffee.

"The experiments are handling themselves well; being able to control two elements- the male can handle fire, whilst the female can control ice. Earlier on the 28th we tried to separate them for individual examinations. The female huddled in a corner this time, with obvious fear on her face. The male stood in front of her, as if he was going to defend her. He was eventually tranquilised, but not before he incinerated a worker trying to calm him down. I think more emotional control lessons are necessary." The scientist examined the notes as he read them, as he was off sick that day. He became wary of the two experiments, as they had also started to grow wings that allowed them to fly at higher speeds. He pondered whether or not they should be kept alive.

Meanwhile, another two scientists were examining the subjects when they heard the male emit a low growl:

"_Tora hashuka non seneyk ya tozhen ti kul-ah, nokhi-un raii-to!*" _The male growled out, anger in his eyes, as the two scientists were stumped. The subject could speak! The scientists set to work trying to translate, when the female began to speak softly.

"_Nik-chun, kahaii. Suosekha nomorwa nikuul tey.**" _The female's words seemed to calm him down. The scientists tried to contain their excitement as the two subjects were able to converse, even in another language.

"This facility will close in five minutes. Only the guards should remain after that hour. Anyone else out at that time without ID will be apprehended." A voice on the PA system called, signalling the end of the day shift. Within the five minutes, the busy scientific research lab became peaceful and tranquil, but two others were awake that were not guards.

A shattering of glass, splashing of fluids as the two subjects were freed. They fell to the ground, and began to remember.

"_Noho teu sa kimirako- Reksho.***" _The male, now known as Reksho, slowly spoke.

"_Kaste noho sich ka- Kutenha.****"_ The female now known as Kutenha replied. They were unaware up until that moment that the alarms had been set off, guards alerted and on their way. If they were to escape, they'd have to do so fast. Taking her hand, Reksho led them towards the exit, but were met with guns.

"Freeze!" A guard called out. Kutenha gasped as she suddenly spoke in the same language.

"Freeze?" Kutenha asked. A smirk found its way onto her face. "Okay." At that, she formed her own gun, but out of ice. When she fired it at the guard, the poor victim was encased in a block of ice. "Let us pass, or not only will you be like that, you'll also be left shattered. Literally." Most of the rookie guards had ran off at that point, but the older ones remained. They had not noticed Reksho taking flight, wincing slightly.

"Still here? You'll have to suffer the hell we did!" Reksho called out as he slowly burned the guards to death. Once the last one fell, or rather melted, he kicked down the door and the two of them took flight- to freedom.

**A/N: That's basically how they escaped their experimentation. It hasn't been mention yet as they have forgotten most of their memories of this time. Anyway, review answers.**

**Houndmaster: Hmm, I did forget to mention this: when I checked the disk, it was unscratched. My disk is dead without reason, only had it for 7 months as of the day this I uploaded this. (For me, that's July 25.)**

**Deathmin88: Here you go, chapter five.**

**SoxxyMoxxyFanfics: Yay!**

**Translations:**

***: Release us now, or suffer later!**

****: My love, please calm down. (Early sign of their love for each other)**

*****: I remember my own name- Reksho.**

******: And I my own- Kutenha.**

**Also, 2:35 in the fricking morning. Be happy I'm uploading it now. .**


	6. The Wings Spread Free

**Chapter 5- Wait, WHAT?!**

**I realise I haven't been updating for quite some time. I apologise for that. Summer holidays, got carried away, back to school, holy heck GSCEs are annoying- I've only just started them-**

**Reksho: Shut up. Get on with the god-damn reviews. Want me to do them again?**

**Kutenha: Will I get to do that again?**

**Me: Don't even think about it... *Shudder* Anyway, review replies.**

**Houndmaster: *BOOM* (That= head exploding)**

**(Regular reviewer) SoxxyMoxxyFanfics: Glad to hear you're excited about those. You'll see them either every 5 chapters or after the chapter I let an OC loose in here.**

**MunchyKool: I agree, it is a pain in the ass.**

**Anyway, now that's done... ENJOY THE EXTRA-LONG CHAPTER I HAVE GONE THROUGH THE FINGER PAIN TO TYPE UP!**

"Okay..." Reksho began. "Any ideas on what that was?" The group of those who would be serial killers if the zombies were alive at the time of shooting had decided to take advantage of the sudden break, and use it to think of their next move.

"I do not know, Reksho." The doctor's German accent shone through his voice. "Perhaps our host vas bored and decided to profide some entertainment for zhis zlaughter." Reksho didn't really accept this, but for his own sake he decided to agree on that. Takeo walked in on the group, testing out a katana he had found.

"This weapon holds much honour within it!" Takeo had exclaimed earlier. Now he was swinging the blade dangerously close to Tank's face, who was caught up in thought up till that point.

"She's hot..." Tank had been mumbling to himself. "Perhaps is he wasn't here, I'd have a chance with her-" He was cut off by the blade of Takeo's katana almost slicing the tip of his nose. "Hey! Watch where you're swinging that- hey..." Tank's eyes narrowed. "Where the hell did you get that, anyway?" His question would have been unanswered, had Reksho and Kutenha not echoed the question.

"I went to the box and received it from there," Takeo answered. "I have been blessed with an honourable and bountiful gift!"

"Takeo, it would really help if you just stopped talking." Nikolai blurted out in his drunken stupor, "I've got a hang-over from that Max Ammo we received earlier, so shut up." He swore loudly when Reksho walked to the desk near him and slammed his fist on it. "Hey! Stop doing that! You're making my headache worse! Stop it now!" His pleas fell on deaf ears.

"I think I might know where to go to escape these Zombies, but I'm not sure if the teleporter accepts co-ordinates in my native Kal-ren-yi system." Reksho mused aloud.

"Vould zhis system be, by any chance, inputting the location by means of country?" Richtofen was feeling smarter than normal, so his comment was ignored.

"We could do that," Kutenha spoke up. "We would have to change the settings though."

The group had deliberated for an hour, when the telltale voice rang clear.

"**I hope you've had a nice time resting, but now is the time to PLAY!"** The girl's voice was accompanied by the flesh-lusting roars of the undead.

"Shit! Freaksacks!" Tank was the first to react, picking up his weaponry in the process. Kutenha leapt to her feet brandishing her RPK, Reksho idly twisting a Bowie Knife in his hand.

"_Let's do this."_ Suddenly, without a single second of warning, blood red wings sprouted out from Reksho's back, and he took off into the air. Twirling his Bowie Knife, he held it in front of his face with the blade facing outwards. Charging at the zombies, he was able to remove at least fifteen heads before he landed in the gap he'd made in the horde, spinning wildly and slashing in the same manner. His overconfidence got the better of him as he was quickly surrounded.

"We've gotta help him-!" Kutenha cried out, sprouting ice blue wings but stopping mid-process, clutching her head in fear as she remembered the experimentations, causing her to drop to the floor in fear. A loud cry was heard from the horde, and Reksho dashed back to Kutenha, his Bowie Knife strangely igniting any zombie it touched.

"Karitsen Flame, _kyrai-damewo!_" He cried out, throwing the knife into the horde, pulling out a spare pistol and shooting at the knife. The bullet contacted the handle at speed, causing it to rocket through the heads of another few zombies. Richtofen fired off his MP40 and Tank his AUG. Takeo, however, was slashing at the zombies with precision, thanks to his new katana.

"You unholy beasts shall not get any closer!" Takeo yelled out. Amidst the chaos, Reksho had Kutenha in a protective embrace, as she slowly broke down into tears caused by her past. Reksho had no idea what to do, but chose words over actions.

"...It's alright, they're not here. It's okay." Reksho's words of comfort seemed to calm her down, making Reksho smile. That went away as he noticed her face turn to one of fear as she saw about five zombies behind Reksho. One of them took a swipe at him, causing the area to slowly ooze blood from the wound. Reksho gave out a yell of pain before throwing his fist at the zombie, trying to push it back. A second swipe knocked him to the ground, but before the zombies could feast on him he was pulled up into the sky by Kutenha, to aerial safety from the zombies. Words could not express anything this time, and as Kutenha opened her mouth to speak, Reksho kissed her, shock causing them to almost fall back down. He pulled away, smiling, and then turned to the zombies down below, which were struggling to get near the other four.

"We have to help them!" Kutenha's emotions ran wild: Anger from the zombies harming Reksho, relief as he was ok, love as she had just been kissed and determination to make sure no one else gets hurt. Reksho, knowing what she was about to do, spread his own wings and flew away as he watched the scene unfold.

"_FREEZE, FUCKERS!_" Kutenha yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. At the same time, she fired a beam of ice at the zombies, freezing them in place. Bracing herself, she charged at the zombies, shattering them into tiny ice cubes. "Vodka on the rocks, anyone?" She asked jokingly, half expecting a certain drunkard to reply.

"Yes! I want this wodka to stay cold so I can refresh myself as I kill zombies!" Nikolai blurted out as he fired sporadically at the horde with the RPK Kutenha dropped, occasionally hitting the odd zombie. "I think I hit something." He murmured drunkenly.

"I'd be surprised if you did!" Tank yelled over the disarray of gunfire, which was roaring like a symphony of death. His AUG was running out of ammo, and once he did he let the others know about it. "AUG's outta ass-whoopin' juice!" He pulled out the large round gun, aiming at a horde and firing, watching them get pushed away by the wind and crunching their bones on the wall. "URAH! Don't fuck with a Marine!" He yelled out upon witnessing their deaths. The gunfire (or sorcery in Reksho and Kutenha's case) carried on for another ten minutes before the zombies stopped flooding the room.

"I zhink zhey are gone for now. Vat shall ve do next?" Richtofen pondered. Reksho and Kutenha landed near him, and Reksho whispered a location in Richtofen's ear. Richtofen gave a squeal of delight and ran over the teleporter, excited- for there was work to be done.

_30 Minutes Later_

"Und now ze vork is finished. Zhank you for vaiting, the doctor would like you all to zhe teleported, danke." Richtofen called. Everyone gathered at the teleporter, and, at Richtofen's instruction, gathered inside. As it activated, Reksho whispered something into Kutenha's ear.

"_If only we had each other after this..."_ Kutenha gasped, and as the teleporter carried them away, realised that she could lose him, and he could lose her.

**A/N:**

**Ow. My. FINGERS. Just kidding. Oh, and as for the magic, here's an explanation:**

**Reksho's fire magic: Think upgraded Olympia effect, just powered up a lot.**

**Kutenha's ice magic: Think Winter's Howl/Winter's Fury.**

**Oh, and Houndmaster? In your review, it seemed to me that Tank's new weapon seemed terribly overpowered. In case I didn't describe it well enough, that was the Thundergun.**

**Anyway... READ AND REVIEW. That's all for now- hey!**

**Reksho: Just a reminder: Noskansho is now accepting applications for your OCs to be put in the story, and new map ideas. To get either in the story: **_**Kyrai-damo **_**means "motherfucker". In that case, what do you think **_**Kyrai-damewo **_**means?**


	7. Beware

**Chapter 6: Beware**

**A/N: You honestly thought I was dead? I THOUGHT ALL INTREST IN THIS STORY WAS DEAD TOO! Only one review in MONTHS. Houndmaster, I've decided to give you a reward. If you have an FF account, PM me with it so you can have a zombie of your own ideas put in here. I'm also changing the question you have to answer to get your own map in the story. It's not hard, I promise. Neither was the last one. The new question is: Fill in the blank: "Reach for me, _. Oorah..." If you answer correctly, I'll let you know. Anyway, you're here for the story, don't forget to review if you read it!**

?

The first thing Reksho knew when he woke up was that he had a handgun at his side. He also noticed the green fields around him, and the sleeping bodies of the other five around him. He stood up, and, walking over to Kutenha, gently woke her up.

"_Nonkite, Kutenha. Nonkite.*" _He softly whispered into her ear, waking her up gently. After a few minutes of the two of them waking up, Reksho swiftly got up and fired two CZ75 bullets. _Odd, _Reksho thought. _Normally we'd have the Colt M1911. What's going on here? _His train of thought was cut off by the yells of protest from the rudely-awoken four.

"Flameboy, if you do that again I'll shove a boot up your ass!" Tank yelled, slamming his fist onto the ground. Nikolai just burped, complaining about his hangover. Kutenha chastised him, saying it was what he deserved for drinking like a camel from an oasis.

"I've had less peaceful awakenings." Takeo commented, not affected but still annoyed by Reksho.

"Reksho! Next time you do zhat... do it right in Dempshey's ear. I vant him dead- I mean deaf." Richtofen murmured under his breath to not attract suspicion.

"Well, at least you're awake, _klutzschie**_. Don't complain." Reksho reloaded, and put the CZ75 into the holster at his hip.

"Hey, where'd you get that?" Tank asked, more than curious about where Reksho had got his hands on something other than the M1911. He immediately found his own, sitting in his hip holster.

"**DO YOU LIKE MY PRESENT? EHEHEHEHE! TIME TO PLAY VITH MY PRETTY VONS!" **The all-too-familiar demonic-girl voice rang out, as the zombies dug out from underground. As everyone opened fire, they noticed how they were able to survive more hits, shoot faster and reload faster.

"I think we kept our perks, but our guns were replaced with this." Kutenha mused out loud. She continued to shoot until she heard the cursed click. "_Kareineya! Donhemetaywa!***_" She cried out loud, swinging her knife about like a madwoman. Blood and flesh was ripped from the un-dead bones like paper from a notepad. "Die, die, DIEEEE!" Even Reksho was scared of her rage.

"She's on it again..." Reksho whispered to himself. "Shit..." He facepalmed, and continued to shoot the ones that got too close to him or Kutenha.

"Woah! That girl's kicking some serious ass!" Tank yelled with a holler, kicking back a zombie that had got too close. He then punched it in the mouth, stomach, and then proceeded to, rather ineffectively, kick it in the groin. The uppercut, however, jerked the target's neck so far back it flew from the neck into other zombies like a fist-propelled cannonball. "...I'm not even going to ask how that happened."

"Neither am I..." Reksho noted with a slight shudder.

"Don't. Smash. My. WOOODKAAAAA!" Nikolai yelled out in white-hot fury as he watched his drink spill into the ground, spilt by a zombie. Wielding his knife, he charged into the horde, tearing through guts and flesh like they were trees before a chainsaw.

"Hallo, und velcome to Die and Die Again. Now serving number sechstauzendneunhundertneunu ndsechzig. Have a nice day, danke." Richtofen seemed to be happy with expertly shooting off head next to Takeo. A few more shots, knives, and severed heads and the last zombie seemed to finally drop dead.

"**You vin for now. Enjoy zhe rest vhile you can!"**Everyone sighed in relief to hear the voice for once, and noticed that a door had been opened in a shack nearby. Walking in side, they saw six tubes, with two weapons in them each. Reksho examined the fourth one. A Ray Gun and the...

"Hrm? Remington MSR? What year are we in...?" Reksho pondered. "Well, it seems like a bolt-action sniper rifle, and the Ray Gun makes for a good back-up weapon." He took the two guns, happy with his choice.

"This must have been designed with me in mind! URAH!" Tank exclaimed, as the second tube held an M60E4 and RPD. He grabbed them eagerly like a child at Christmas.

"Am I seeing double, or are there two guns?" Nikolai had picked out the tube with the two USP.45s and an ACR 6.8. He took them gratefully. Richtofen had received the Wunderwaffe DG-2 and a back-up weapon of the MP7 with extended magazines. Takeo had got a Barret with, oddly, a bayonet attached to it. Kutenha got an AK-47 and XM25.

"Well, everyone seems happy here," Reksho said. "Let's see what else there is." Upon going outside and searching for five minutes, the group noticed a small fort in a hexagon shape. Inside, they found that there were claymores, C4 charges, motion sensors and bouncing betties. They each took enough to equally share between six, and, after setting up a perimeter around the area, sat there and waited.

Until the first zombie ran to them, yelling as its brethren were not far behind at all.

**A/N: Boom. Good enough cliffhanger? No? Wasn't aiming for it anyway. :P Now remember, read. And. REVIEW.**

**TRANSLATIONS:**

***: "Wake up, Kutenha. Wake up."**

****: "Immature wood-heads."**

*****: "Nothing left to kill them with! I have to knife them apart!"**


	8. Honour the Fallen Thousands

**Chapter 8: Honour the Fallen Thousands**

**A/N: Yay, two reviews in about a week *-* I'M SO HAPPY! *Dances* Now let's get to business.**

**Soxxy Moxxy Lacks a Lung: I forgive you for being a "bad reviewer".**

** : Wow, really? Typing in "Black Ops Zombies" ACTUALLY BROUGHT YOU HERE?! If I knew better, I'd have a writergasm. **

**On a more serious note, the competition to have your own map in the story is already close. Soxxy Moxxy Lacks a Lung answered the question correctly, completing the quote "Reach for me, Juggergirl. Oorah..."! I shall be expecting a PM from them anytime soon now with an idea of a new map ^_^ NOW LET'S PLAY WITH THE ZOMBIES!**

Discovered Castle- Fort SW

"I'm seeing... thirty... sixty... you're fucking kidding me, two thousand? Holy shit..." Reksho called to the other five as he counted how many zombies were approaching from the west. Hefting his MSR, he took aim at a line of zombies, and fired. The bullet tore through the air and zombie cranium flesh as easy as breathing. "That's about forty down already. Nikolai, help me out here!" Nikolai burped, and obliged happily, aiming down the iron sights of his ACR 6.8 and opening fire. His job was the hardest, as he had to also aim to the south in order to assist Richtofen at the same time- said doctor, however, was laughing happily as a rained hell with his MP7.

"Reksho. If you were to lose Kutenha, würdest du fur mich sterben?" Reksho looked at him as if the doctor had gone any more insane, and then continued to shoot zombies.

"I would never even think about that, _karrek-nah_*! Watch your mouth from now on before I shove a grenade down your throat!" Reksho threatened, venom dripping in his voice.

Fort NE

"About four thousand, five hundred incoming!" Kutenha yelled to the others. She immediately began to pick off groups of zombies with a grenade launcher she had found within the northern side's armoury. Tank hefted the RPD and began to mow zombies like grass, Takeo using trained precision to snipe groups of zombies per bullet, just like Reksho was. Tank would also sweep east to defend that part of the fort.

Everyone was then stopped by a click- then another, another, more clicks still, followed by an explosion that shook them to their bones.

"OUR CLAYMORES HAVE DETONATED, THEY'RE DIGGING INTO HERE!" Reksho yelled. At this point in time, they had killed five thousand, five hundred zombies, and they were running low on ammo. Reksho tossed everyone two Bowie Knives, and told them to swing like maniacs when they ran out of ammo. "We don't have long until they arrive. Detonators ready!" Everyone pulled out their C4 detonators, fingers on the buttons.

"Three... two... one..." Kutenha counted down.

"NOW!" Not one person said it, rather the whole group as they detonated the C4 around twenty dozen zombies. Reksho and Kutenha took to the air, spreading their wings with ease and hovering ten feet above the zombies. They then proceeding to gather the attention of about ten to fifty zombies, which would fall off the fort and to their deaths as they leapt in an attempt to catch them. Reksho threw his Ray Gun away to someone else.

"TAKEO! CATCH THE RAY GUN!" Reksho yelled, getting the samurai's attention. Takeo grabbed the little destroyer, and let the rays fly like birds.

"Honour is in no short supply, so line up!" Takeo shouted as he and the other three original zombies backed up to the armoury. Takeo then handed Nikolai the Ray Gun and, grabbing a katana off the wall, demonstrated just why he was a samurai. His slices tore through skin and bone, bloody spraying like deathly fountains. Zombies that had managed to survive were either torn apart by Tank's M60EF and RPD, blown to bits by Nikolai's Ray Gun or electrocuted by Richtofen and his Wunderwaffer DG-2.

"Vizhout proper veapons I cannot give zhem a proper death!" Richtofen lamented, as he tossed switched to his MP7, letting each magazine empty itself on the zombies with extreme prejudice. Just as the four of them were about to receive a fate of death, a battle cry sounded.

"TIME TO FACE YOUR FATE, _KYRAI-DAMEWO_**!" Reksho's voice yelled out in bloodlust and he flew head-on into the zombies, Bowie Knives held in front of him with the blade facing the unlucky zombies. The two steel blades tore through the zombies, leaving no limb attached, no drop of blood un-bled. Reksho then performed a backflip to withdraw, but as his did a zombie caught his wing, grasping it wildly.

"Shit! They've got me-!" Reksho's cry for help was cut off by the most blood-curdling scream of pain erupted from his throat, as a zombie tore his stomach open with its claws. Other zombies then attacked his back, arms, legs and face, before Kutenha had finally managed to shake the shock off and kill each zombie attacking Reksho.

"NO! NO! NO! YOU WON'T KILL HIM, NOT NOW NOT EVER! DIE FOR YOUR OFFENSIVE ACTIONS NOW! DIE!" Kutenha yelled in fury, tears flowing as she tore the zombies to pieces. Richtofen, meanwhile, injected Reksho with a syringe he had in his pocket, healing his wounds until there was just one scar where a zombie had tore at his torso.

"Danke, Gott, vor zhis 115..." Richtofen mumbled under his breath. Reksho sprang up and rained more hell with his MSR to assist Kutenha's melee spree. The others joined in, and after a minute the last zombie fell with a groan.

"I'm going to take a look around." That was all Reksho said before he walked off to explore the fort in more detail. As Tank, Nikolai, Takeo and Richtofen prepared to rest, Kutenha went to talk to Reksho.

"I almost lost him," She mumbled sadly. "And I won't let them make a second attempt..." She was hardly halfway down the corridor before the slumped against the wall, letting her tears flow freely.

**A/N: HOSHIT REKSHO YOU CRAZY BASTARD! Well, at least he knows why Banzai charges never worked too well. So that's the first half of my original map, Castle of the Damned, completed and submitted. How was it? Please review and let me know. Also, if the violence gets a bit too gratuitous, let me know so I can choose whether to tone it down or move it to M.**

**Translations:**

***: "Dickhead"**

****: (You know, no one answered the question about this. Did it really make you derp that much? ._.) Motherfuckers**


	9. Are We DEAD!

**Chapter 9: Are We... DEAD?!**

**A/N: No comment on the title. But, HOSHIT. I haven't freaking updated in a least a month. But I HAVE BLACK OPS 2, TEH SEASON PASS AND TEH NUKETOWNZ SO GET OFF MEH BACK ABOUT EHT. T^T Anyway, I believe some replies are in order.**

**Coffee NinNin: *Bows* Why thank you. If you want, I'll just turn the gore dial up. Only if people want me to. **

** : I forgot to answer your question when you reviewed Chapter Seven. Well, it's kind of a long story. I was reading this killing floor-style fanfic, when I originally thought up Reksho. At the time, his eyes, hair and wings were red, and he had a cannonblade (think gunblade, replace the gun with a cannon) called Geihano. This weapon fired off two shots per trigger pull- an incendiary round to burn the target, and then pure ice for a freeze-burn effect. Unimaginatively, I named him Redwing. Aderrrrp. Then Kutenha came to mind- her eyes, hair and wings blue, and she wielded a simple staff. Not a magic staff, not a healing staff- the "I'm going to fucking remodel your FACE" kind of staff. Derp moments two and three- I called her Bluewing Mahaika. Derp two because of the first name, derp three because I REMEMBERED HER SURNAME ONLY. SEXISM MUCH?**

**Anyway, a week or two passed, and I decided to change Reksho. I took away the cannon (Seemed too OP *Cough*Black Knight*Cough*) and made it a sword. Where is the sword? Not telling. Tee-hee-hee, I'm cryptic. CHAPTER NINE NOW. If you guys wanna play Zombies with me, I'll be in Wales until later in the week, but my GT is LeosGuns98. As of now I have all the DLC so I can play Nuketown 1960 Zombies with you. Just don't f—k up my rape-train and gets us all downed on ROUND 25 WHEN EVERYTHING WAS EPIC like that one troller did. Freaking bastard, I revived him more times than he knew how to count and he ends the game like that to thank me. _ BEGIN TEH CHAPPTAAHRS**

_Krodeiy naron Remekka*, 2012_

_13__th__ June, Friday_

_14:29 PM_

"How could I have let him come to such harm?" Kutenha's wavering voice asked herself. Slowly, yet weakly, she rose to her feet. "I have to make sure he survives this... even if I must use it..." Holding a hand out, she mumbled some form of incantation. (**A/N: Hmm... Stop reading here for a moment or two. Using the background info on their creation, what do you think she's doing?**) _I know this may endanger me, but I require your assistance. Please, help me._ A small ice crystal formed in the palm of her hand. Slowly, it seemed to grow in length, as though Kutenha was building something with the ice. As the small item resembled a mid-length staff, Kutenha began to tire. However, after a moment of perseverance, she gripped a full-length staff, using it to support herself as she fell.

A few hundred meters away, Reksho was performing a similar ritual with a burning branch.

"Hmm... I know I haven't done this in a while... I may have lost my touch with this." Reksho mused. The fire seemed to grab hold of the branch, and Reksho grabbed a sword he'd found on the floor. He examined the sharp blade, his wondrous eyes dancing over each tooth of the serrated edge. Suppressing a laugh, he lit the blade, letting out a chuckle as a flame mark appeared on the hilt. Swinging it a few times at a long-distance target, he found the blade could now shoot flames up to fifteen meters away. Unable to hold it in, he let out a mad laugh. _Now... Richtofen. You've been rather suspicious to me. How did you effortlessly program the teleporter? What is that piece of paper in your left pocket? Hmm... most suspicious. I'll have to find out._ He walked out of the stone cellar, and headed towards a flight of stairs. He would find out what Richtofen was planning to do. Well, he was, until he heard Tank with a desperate cry of:

"HOLY SHIT, THE FREAKSACKS ARE EVERYWHERE! WHAT THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO DO?!" Tank was busy spraying his RPD, considering whether he should try to fire both LMGs at once or not. He and Nikolai were trying the damn hardest, but were slowly backing up towards a wall. They gulped as they hit the wall, and took what the thought were their last breaths.

"Well, Tank," Nikolai said solemnly, taking his last swig of vodka and draining the whole bottle. "It looks like we are about to die. It was good to kill zombies with you."

"Same here, Nikolai," Tank said, hiding the one tear that tried to escape his eye. "It was good to hunt zombies like deer with you. Don't suppose we'll see each other when we're dead?" They shook hands for the last time, and, as the first zombie swiped, it fell dead. More of them slowly fell, and the two opened their eyes to see who their saviour was...

"Who just saved us? In fact, where the FUCK are we?!"

**A/N: Hehe... horrible cliffhangers FTW. So, where are Tank and Nikolai? Are they alone in this new environment? All I can say is that some new people are here. Also, which character do you want me to bring in from Call of Duty? Characters can only be from Call of Duty: Modern Warfare to Call of Duty: Black Ops II.**

**-Noskansho**


	10. Chapter NOT 10

**A Small Announcement.**

**Ok, this is seriously trying my patience. My last review was sometime in November/ early December, 2012. Since then, you guys have stopped reviewing. I'm asking you now, to please, PLEASE review. I'm typing up chapter 10 as this is being posted, but until you guys review, it's not going up. I'm suffering from review withdrawal. Now, you suffer with me. No updates until I see at least another two reviews. Simple as that.**

**-Noskansho**


	11. Bonus Chapter 2

**Chapter 10: Bonus 2: A Warm Winter**

**A/N: If this is being posted, it is only because my review count has gone up. I'm sorry to be so harsh with you guys, but a month without a review is just damaging. So please, PLEASE remember to review. Anyway enough of that stuff. This bonus chapter is set in an AU to the zombies story, inspired by the fact it was snowing today. *Aware that I sound like a child* So Reksho and Kutenha wrap up warm :3 this is gonna be an attempt at fluff, so please review!**

Reksho and Kutenha's House

14th January, Unknown Year 

The logs in the brick fireplace were lit up with a spark created by a mere snap of Reksho's fingers. He smiled to himself in satisfaction, and, standing up, stretched. Kutenha was lying down on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her, still visibly shivering.

"Don't worry, Kutenha," Reksho said softly. "I'll quickly get us something hot to drink." With that, he walked up into the kitchen.

"I'd like some hot chocolate, if you can do that." Kutenha called to him. Hot chocolate. Whenever the winter seemed to take its toll on even Kutenha, she'd always ask for hot chocolate, made the only way Reksho knew- which she swore was the best way to do it.

In the kitchen, Reksho was taking a look outside, while watching two small saucepans- one containing two bars of chocolate, the other milk. He watched the snow fall lightly and coat the ground thinly, his eyes lighting up at the fact there'd probably be a chance to enjoy it the next day. As he turned to the pans, he quickly turned off the heat below the milk to prevent it overflowing. He poured half of each saucepan into two mugs, stirring them for about a minute each before walking back into the main room. He set them down on a small table next to Kutenha, who accepted hers gratefully.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Reksho asked, smiling. Kutenha smiled back, and simply requested:

"Just lay down with me and help me warm up." Reksho did just that, laying down beside her, bringing her into a hug. However, he let her keep all of the blanket. He didn't care how cold he got, just as long as Kutenha stayed warm.

**A/N: A little short, but that's all of the idea right there. :D But I still have some fluff left over, hmm... I KNOW! There'll be another chapter up shortly after this one!**

**-Noskansho**


	12. Bonus Chapter 3

**Bonus 3: A Snowy Chase**

**A/N: Part 2 of my fluffspree.**

Just outside Reksho and Kutenha's house

January 15, Unknown Year

Reksho softly opened his eyes to the morning sunlight, the soft double bed still as comforting as ever. As he woke up, he noticed Kutenha wasn't in the bed either, thinking she must have got up, he got dressed and went downstairs, where he found a trail of- snow?

"I wonder who did this..." Reksho said sarcastically, a smile forming on his face as he grabbed a coat and ran outside. In the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of blue hair fleeing away, and Reksho gave chase. The owner of the blue hair giggled as the two ran into the nearby forest, snaking through the maze of trees.

"Can't catch me, can you?" Kutenha called out, as she took a sudden left and ducking behind a nearby tree. She let out a squeal, then giggle as Reksho dropped down from the tree right in front of her and tackled her to the ground playfully. They stayed there laughing before a bit, before they shared a kiss. "I was wondering when you'd catch on."

"I knew from the moment I saw that snow trail," Reksho replied. "But I'm all for fun and games, Kutenha." They shared another kiss, before returning to their house to warm up again.

**A/N: And that's the two fluffy bonus chapters done. Woohoo! As usual, gimme all teh reviews! :D**

**-Noskansho**


	13. Chapter 13:

**Chapter 10: ...**

**A/N: So, we've come back to the regular story. We're also nearing the one-year-mark. ._. I'm quite surprised at myself, to be honest. Anyway, reviews!**

**Serena and Abella: It made you think about anime? Never done that before... ._.**

**CarriedCoin: Thanks for the compliment :P Your attempt at a haiku also persuaded me to write for this story again :D**

**With that done, let's begin!**

**/WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS THE FOLLOWING:/**

**SOME, POSSIBLY STRONG GORE**

**FOUL LANGUAGE**

**POSSIBLE CHARACTER DEATHS**

Somewhere Unknown to Man

"Where..." Tank mumbled, coming to after passing out in the new area with Nikolai. "Where the fuck... are we?!" He sat up with a yelp, shaking Nikolai. "Nikolai! Wake up, man, we need to find out where we are!"

"Eh, in five minutes, Nikolai is still hungover..." Nikolai mumbled. Tank simply forced him up, causing the Russian to let out a string of Russian curses.

"If you're done bitching, let's find out where we are." Tank was stopped by a new presence in the room- a young woman with a pure white robe with a red bracelet.

"Welcome, Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski. We've been waiting for you to wake up." The woman was then more receptive to the rising question of:

"Do you know where we are?" Nikolai and Tank spoke in unison.

"Are you sure you want to know? The answer may shock you..." The woman began. "But if it is your choice... this is where people go when their bodies are finished. Everyone comes here, but no one ever returns. You are in..." She paused before considering the consequences of saying it. "I'm sorry, but you are in Kyo Rensha." It was what she first said, anyway.

"Kyo Rensha? What does that mean?" Tank asked, quicker than he meant to. The woman shook her head.

"You are in the afterlife. You're dead."

_Krodeiy naron Remekka_

The four of them stared at their friends' remains- two brave men, torn apart by this life. Quite literally. Tank's right arm had been blown off, blood still trickling from the stump. His stomach was torn open and devoured, and his face had an empty eye socket. His legs were no more.

Nikolai was hard to recognise at first. The zombies had ripped his face off, stomach also torn open. There was a hole in his chest where the lungs and heart were torn open, and both of them had a bullet hole in their head.

"I don't understand, Reksho. Why shoot them in the head after they've died? It seems dishonourable." Takeo's voice, still shaken, inquired.

"Zombie logic. Get killed by one of those bastards, you become one of them. Only way to prevent it is a shot to the brain, but I never got why the brain. " Reksho answered. Richtofen, however, had just finished drinking in the mangled mess before letting his thoughts cloud over actions.

_It vorked! My plan vorked! Now, just anozher zhree more and I'll have nozhing to shtop mein MASHTER PLAN!_ Richtofen was stopped in his thoughts by the approach of zombies. The four of them readied their guns and prepared for tougher hordes than there should be due to them being only four.

**A/N: R.I.P., Tank and Nikolai. R.I.P.**

**-Noskansho**


	14. Recovery from Tragedy, Decent into Hell

**Chapter 11: Recovery from Tragedy**

**A/N: You guys are very lucky that my brother was an arse today. Otherwise, I would have been abusing the Die Rise map... stupid brother... anyway, the reviews.**

**CarriedCoin: So you're going to review in haiku? Seems like an idea to me.**

**Let's get the chapter started.**

***Random thing not many people will care about: While writing this, I was listening to the Skrillex song that featured in Black Ops 2, which was called I'mma Try it Out ft. Alvin Risk. You should give it a listen. I also listen to the following when writing:**

**[IA] A Tale of Six Billion Years and a Single Night**

**番****凩 ****(If you can't read Japanese kanji or it doesn't show up, Tsugai Kogarashi.)**

**Two-Faced Lovers (Challenge: Sing it 100% in time and correctly. Accept or Deny?)**

**Various Black Ops Zombies songs**

**We All Fall Down (Activated the song on Die Rise? This is it.)**

_Krodeiy naron Remekka_

"They're everywhere, we need to run!"

"Vhy? Mein minions mean no harm. Maybe to me, but you zhree, maybe zhey do mean harm. You can run, but you can't hide~"

"Sure, you can try, but NO TOUCHING!"

"These beasts are a stain on my honour!" The now four zombie killing machines were now on the run as they were retreating from a horde of one-thousand zombies. Well, two of them were. Kutenha was flying close to the ceiling, and Reksho was using his fight abilities to wall-jump at a zombie, and then push off again before they had a chance to grab him. Occasionally he'd fire his MSR at the group, killing about fifteen to twenty per shot, but no more. Only Kutenha noticed a red switch that they all ran past, and pulled it. They all stopped and stared as the zombies were killed in the following ways: impalement, electroshock therapy gone wrong, fire and crushing. As the trap deactivated, the four felt an odd sensation, similar to that of teleportation. Everyone was powerless to stop themselves from falling unconscious.

Unknown

2 Hours Later

"_Vake up, Schlafmütze!_" That same dreaded girl's voice echoed in everyone's ears. As they woke up, the noticed the surroundings. The walls were a pure white, with various furniture additions around the room. In the front of the room there were nine televisions: one of them working, showing an image of Krodeiy Naron Remekka, standing tall in the lush green field of A-266. Kutenha and Reksho walked up to one of the sofas and immediately collapsed on to it, glad to have something comfortable under them. A fatigued Richtofen and somewhat-exhausted Takeo walked over to separate armchairs and collapsed into them.

"_I feel sorry for you guys losing Tank und Nikolai, so I'm giving you a break. But expect something harder when you return from your break!_" As the girl spoke, everyone fell asleep for another six hours.

After the six hours of rest, everyone was woken up by the televisions switching on- the eight surrounding the on showing Krodeiy Naron Remekka showed zombies in the eight compass positions relative to the castle. Reksho went wide-eyed in shock as he noticed what the others didn't.

"Guys, look. Each zombie head signifies a million zombies. There are about 50 on each tv, and they all seem to be moving in different directions- yet at the same time, they all have the same destination- oh s**t…" Reksho cut himself off.

"Every zombie in the world is headed to the castle!" Kutenha nearly fainted from panic. At that moment, the room around them vanished and they re-appeared in the castle.

"Vell scheisse." Richtofen voiced everyone's thoughts.

"That dishonourable girl! She must be punished for this act!" Takeo exclaimed in horror and anger.

Outside the castle, Samantha Maxis was standing in front of approximately 400 million zombies, preparing to command them all.

"_My children, zhe time has come. Zhat evil Doctor Edvard Richtofen is inside this very castle, und I vish to see his head served on a plate of blood. If you are to encounter anyvon else, do not hesitate and attack them, for zhey support him. I shall be overseeing everyzhing from here, so you shall not go without any help. They are unarmed and not dangerous. Now go, minions! Kill zhem all und harvest Richtofen's evil head!_" Samantha commanded her minions before looking up to the midnight sky and laughing as the zombies wildly charged into the castle.

Reksho had found two serrated-edge knives when he heard the first zombie cries. Without thinking, he handed them to Richtofen and Takeo, telling them to be prepared from close encounters of the Z kind.

"Here they come!" Kutenha called. She gave a kiss to Reksho before wishing him that he survived. At that, the horde of hell unleashed itself.

"This is it! Stay calm and don't do anything stupid! You know that's my job. If should we not survive… it was honour to kill with you guys." Reksho gave a somewhat-inspiring speech before turning round, setting his fist on fire and punching a zombie's face, causing it to explode flinging blood and brain matter about the area. "_KUJESTE*!_"

The battle for life began. Richtofen would slice open a zombie's neck and let the red fountain cover his face before kicking it away while Takeo let out endless stabs upon the zombies as if he could not be slain. Kutenha would grab a zombie's neck and freeze it, before punching it with enough force to shatter it.

Reksho, however, was displaying hidden abilities. Summoning a knife of flames, he leapt into the air, did a triple-flip 720 before deploying his wings and charging through 50 zombie necks and using a 51st zombie head to propel backwards.

"Do that another eight million times and that'll sort us out!" Kutenha cried out. Kutenha then picked up a wooden pole that had rolled over to her in combat. "Hmm… close enough." She then swung the pole in a wide 180-degree arc before slamming it onto a zombie's head.

After ten minutes, however, they had to retreat, running off like jet planes with feet. Reksho continued to fire flames at his opponents, but after 870 meters Takeo stopped dead.

"We have reached a dead end!" Takeo cried in dismay. The four could hear Samantha's laughter in their ears, getting louder as the zombies got closer. Reksho gave Kutenha what he thought was the last kiss they would ever share, before looking at the approaching zombies with a brave face.

"… _Karon shidosimyeki, kdon-ron-tey**."_

**A/N: Two days of writing= worth it. Translating time!**

***= Show no mercy!**

****= Do your demon-given worst, corpse-blights.**

**Also, I was able to write a small paragraph for the fanfic "Zombies- They'll Hit You Like a BRICK!" by the two brilliant writers Serena and Abella. I would appreciate it if you also checked out their stories!**


	15. Remembrance, Slaughter,Foolish Bloodlust

**Chapter 15: Remembrance, Slaughter, Foolish Bloodlust**

**A/N: I'm baaack~! It's a new year, which means a new reason to kick myself back into gear! I've been gone for quite some time- hey, that last line rhymed! Oops, and again. I HAVE to stop doing that before it strikes again- oh. Nevermind. So, this is the first upload of March 2013, and I have something good planned here! First though I need to reply to some reviews:**

**Serena and Abella (Now xAnimePrincess101x): Yep, that many zombies.**

**CarriedCoin: You psychic.**

**Now, LET'S BEGIN! Just a quick note, this will contain some scenes of high-level violence.**

**Remembrance, Slaughter****, ****Foolish Bloodlust**

_Krodeiy Naron Remekka_

"This might just be our end!" Reksho yelled in shock. The four had been cornered by 400 million zombies and death seemed to have swung his scythe. Reksho was fighting off a voice in his head that told him to fight crazily in an attempt to live, but was thrown off when he saw Kutenha charge at the horde from Hell.

"GET AWAY FROM US AND DIE!" Kutenha's voice, strained from all she had been through, cut clear through the moans of the un-dead approaching them. Rages fuelling her, the zombies were taken by surprise by her fury. She would grab two heads at a time, cover them in ice and them rip the off, before launching them at the horde. She left behind the bodies leaking blood, forming a small river of blood. Reksho rushed to her aid, new-found fires burning within him as his hands were given claws of flame. Reksho charged at the zombies, slicing as deep as their hearts which were torn open and incinerated in the same second. Richtofen and Takeo were too shocked to move, taken aback by how their companions were crazily attacking four hundred million zombies. The eventually picked up their discarded knives and starting slicing and stabbing where they could.

Zombie after zombie died in the first ten minutes of the rage-filled combat, but Kutenha was weakening. Her ice powers had been heavily used and were starting to become mere chills. Before Reksho could even get near her, four zombies clawed open her stomach, blood pouring out of the wound. Reksho heard her pained cry, and rushed in, using half of his remaining energy to create a field of fire 600 meters wide. The zombies were pushed back as far as 1750 meters back and were stunned for quite some time.

"Kutenha! What happened?!" Reksho's shocked voice rang softly in her ears. Her vision was starting to go black, but regained itself once Reksho shook her lightly.

"Reksho…" Kutenha struggled to even talk. "I don't think I'll survive this one…"

"Nonsense!" Reksho argued. "You're going to be just fine!"

"My stomach's wide open! How am I going to be fine when I'm like this?!" Kutenha gasped as a small amount of blood left her lips.

"You…you can't die here Kutenha! You can't!" Reksho's eyes were filling with tears. The one woman he'd loved for 10 years and had vowed to spend the rest of his life with was dying in his arms.

"Reksho… when this is over… go back to Kulaqn. I'm sure everyone misses you back home… tell them how I did this…" Kutenha's eyes began to slowly close and her body became ice. "Goodbye, Reksho… I love you." With that, Kutenha Nihote's life was over.

"Kutenha, no! Don't!" Reksho was powerless to stop her from dying. He calmly set down her ice-covered body, and, after a few moments of silence, let out and angered growl. "Those zombie bastards…" He turned to face the zombies. "I'll never show mercy against them again!" He charged at the zombies who had regained themselves, growling with anger as he swung his fist forward. His fist flew through a zombie's stomach, pulled out a second's heart. He let out a cry of rage as he summoned a new sword from fire and sliced wildly, the blade turning zombies into finely-cut squares of flesh. However, he dropped the blade mid-swing, growling like a rabid dog. A flame-wolf marking appear on his forehead before he spoke.

"I don't know what's happening here, guys! Look out for what I do and stop me before I start to attack you!" He was cut off as fire covered his entire body. Once it was gone, Reksho had fire-formed into a wolf with auburn fur, small flames leaking with each breath.

"What is this madness?!" Takeo exclaimed, while Richtofen had stopped to take notes on Reksho's mystical form change. Reksho's wolf form began tearing out the hearts of many zombies before a swift claw whacked him to the side, a low laugh escaping from the attacker- a zombie covered in white armour carrying a large axe in one hand. Reksho's wolf form had been covered in fire again, but a combination of a pained cry and angered howl broke through the air before Reksho's human and wolf forms were next to each other.

"Runehane! Let's do this and show them who's the real killer around here!" Reksho shouted to his wolf and charging at the zombie in white armour.

_Meanwhile, in the Afterlife_

A bright light appeared in the lobby with Tank and Nikolai. They both looked towards the light, dreading who it was. They both stared in shock as Kutenha stepped out from the light.

"You're joking me!" Tank yelled in surprise as they both ran to Kutenha. When they reached her, she collapsed into tears and fell to the floor. Tank caught her and helped her up. "I'm sorry to be the one to say it, but you're dead.

"I know that, Tank!" Kutenha replied. "But I know that the others are in danger you cannot comprehend…"

**A/N: R.I.P. Kutenha Nihote.**

**So apart from that, Reksho goes feral! I wanted to do this earlier, but I set a transformation limit for "Unsuppressed rage, death of a loved one and massive great wall of danger before he can transform, and a blow to the head in wolf form for the two to split". Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and thanks for reading! Be sure to review, and thanks in advance!**


End file.
